hyperionbluegts_td_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Jay Sisters takes the challenge/Transcript
Episode 9. The Jay Sisters takes the challenge. * U.D.R.S Network central booting up After mission Report, Sintana unleashed a Group of raging commandos had raided on the Dar'kalite Facility. Two U.D.R.S Operatives Hardenick and Genna have escaped before regroup the rest of the team by escape from sintana's army. U.D.R.S Nagitator: Nagitator online, Last time on total drama U.D.R.S. The Discovery of the Dark Ritual's Fleet was Dark Destroyer ship on high altitude was identified by U.D.R.S Supervisor Sandra Galloway showing the team for a major briefing. the covert ops team must be set into three. Recruiting Two Jay Sisters in Las Vegas, Recover the VTOL Warship from Grudge's Gang, and last Rescue Former Total Drama Contestant from the LS Professionals who Kidnaped her to attract the U.D.R.S Attention. when Jayvee Has the access keys to dar'kalite facility and given to Hyperion-Blue-GT, Later Genna and Hardenick are the only two who can infiltrate the facility to raid the guards on the inside while two teams on land and air to hold off the incoming attackers. the commander of the Dar'kalite was Sha'derak, who tried to warn them about sintana... Sha'derak: i just check on her profile on U.D.R.S Criminal Database about her, Sintana, is a dangerous villain U.D.R.S Nagitator: and then the facility was set up by a self-destruct system forcing Class Sargent Hardenick and Corporal Genna in attempted to escape separately along with the dar'kalite commander, sha'derak. after they escape the debrief was a total failure by having some serious problems. with the aid with the jay sisters, U.D.R.S And Diamond Platinum will started as a Joint Operation. *On the road to the Jay Sisters place the Diamond Platinum 10 miles from Las Vegas by traveling on the Mobile Operations center.* Jayvee: I Hope you really like to see the Diamond Platinum Base, it's a utopia fun culture. Hyperion-Blue-GT: yes it is Jayvee. It's a Miracle that we see your place became popular. Seems to me that i should need a vacation in las vegas. Lexia: You will Hyperion-Blue, i can spend time with you. *U.D.R.S Confessional Cam Booting up* Lexia (Confessional): The Jay Sisters Loves Las Vegas as their Home, they bring out their own Gears to show everyone in the fashion show. it saids on the Fame times, they became princess and they are style with gear for entertainment. *Lardenson begin to still worried about jaycee. Gerry comes by to cheer him.* Gerry: What's in the mood, Lsrdenson. tell me. Lardenson: It's about Jaycee, she still hurt. when i received report, she's WIA For Recovery before i joined you guys to avenge her, a single Terran Dominion Infantry unit who could have the support with terran arsenals to help you out to stop those dark rituals guys. they're buch of insurgents. Gerry: Hang tight, the Diamond Platinum is not far. Jayvee is joining with a Joint Operation but you can still tag along. Lardenson: yeah, but i think a three team Joint Operation could do. Lardenson (Confessional): I made a chart of number of members of U.D.R.S Covert Ops Division. 14 U.D.R.S Operatives have different abilities like standard, magic, and Mech. 3 minus 1 when injured for recovered and there's only two jay sisters left who joined covert ops because they're Diamond Platinum Princess. and one terran Dominion is me, i joined them so i can avenge Jaycee from the dark rituals so i remember the encounter of the dark ritual witch, nagona. wait until i take her down or my name isn't lance "Lardenson" Holt. i know, i put myself as a callsign. *The Team is almost arrived at the Diamond Platinum Sector* Hyperion-Blue-GT: This is it Team, We're. *The rest will be taking a good look* Genna: Wow! that was amazing. Jayvee: Welcome to the Diamond Platinum U.D.R.S Buddies, the entertainment awaits. *The Gate opens and see the Diamond Platinum base with normal and training people walking around to have a normal life. APC Are being escorted the U.D.R.S Mobile operations center to the Palace.* Gerry: It's the APC's. Jayvee: They scanning to know U.D.R.S Are welcome to join to make aid for the support. Angela: your troops are welcome to see us jayvee. they could need a gear dressmaker for your team. *the escort team make the arrival at the Jay Sisters Palace, Diamond platinum Elite Guards stand welcome to U.D.R.S Covert Ops Troops. The King of the Diamond Platinum came by and welcome to U.D.R.S members along with Jayvee and Jaytee.* Kaycen: My Daughters, you brought some back up for me. Jayvee: Daddy! Jaytee: i miss you dad. Director Telligent: Thank you for escort your troops to meet with you, Former Cornell Kaycen. Genna: The Former U.D.R.S Cornell became the King of the Diamond Platinum!? Hardenick (Confessional): Kaycen Diamond, the Daughters of the Jay Sisters. three girls formed the Diamond Platinum in 2016, they want to be fighters like us. The United Defensive Reformation Service would have a great joint operation. Kaycen: glad you two are ok. your sister would be recovered soon to get back on the fight. it's been 5 months since the dark rituals are trying to destroyed the Diamond Platinum. i brought you U.D.R.S Troops to come here to save us and my sisters people, as we all know my precious daughters are the only two left and her cousin is at monaco taking a extended vacation. Director Telligent: we all need in our help Kaycen, if can help out. the dark Rituals have unleashed a commando army, and the Dar'kalite Facility was destroyed and our mission went badly and this is a worst case scenario. *Kaycen starts to feel the battle has begun.* Kaycen: i see. have your team welcome to the palace and i'll have them a moment before the next mission begins. jayvee and jaytee will spend time. we got work to do. (To covert ops team) all covert ops team of U.D.R.S, You are welcome to enjoy the place. jayvee and jaytee will have everything you need. *Meanwhile at the Jay sisters mansion home.* Horizun: Wow Jayvee, your people have decorated everything filled with platinum. Jayvee: everything is Platinum to have a popular style. You Like It? Carden: it's very cool like a Royal Palace in a Modern Style. Jaytee: I Know Right, my workers have built this in 2015, we used this land into a Entertainment Monarchy Party for people come in to entertain us. Jayvee: it's a busy day for us since the dark rituals guys have unleashed their new upgrade for her army. you have to help us. without jaycee, We have to formed a Joint Operation. Hyperion-Blue-GT: You're Right, Now we settle here before we begin the next mission. how are we supposed to do dealing with sintana's new formed outraged commando troops? Hardenick: they're tough, we can take them out hard with some firepower to finish them off. Lexia: She's very tough, but her colleens are with her to profill their strength for something else. Lardenson: Nagona is one of them she captures Kate and turned her against us by her evil spell. Jaytee: turning one of your troop kate became evil *Cries* what happens next! Hyperion-Blue-GT: We have to know what's going on since the drama war begins. Jayvee, since you help us to find out about your sister's injuries. Jayvee: like having a joint op with you and the others that would so awesome to team up. i know sintana was responsible for hurting my sister by unleashing a war to threaten the diamond platinum. jaytee and i can help, but my daddy was having a prep talk with director telligent about the next mission. he brought chris here to wait for us to get started. but you already know My brother, kayson. Hyperion-Blue-GT: Yeah I Remember him. he saved us by having his anger management to stop Exodia since los angeles in the fashion district. Breezy: And he saw us again while we escape from outraged commando troops. and this is very worse that we survived from her newly formed commandos. If we have to work together, we have the strength to have the firepower, energy powers, and Combat skill we need to have a Strong team for us. Tasha: Yah Breeze, That's what the U.D.R.S Was Talked about. We have Carden Being a Fairy, i got the archery, Lexia got the fighting, Hardenick being a class sargent, Breezy got ice powers, gerry has tech equipment, The Jay Sisters being cool and pretty, Lardenson is Our Terran Dominion Specialist, Horizun's got the staff, Angela's got a big mech, Genna brings the combat shield, Daken got the Exo, Stacey is the field Medic, Vince is cool machine bot, And Hyperion-Blue-GT Takes the main role as a Team Captain. *The Team was excited about the our arsenal, as they have to prepare for the next mission* Hyperion-Blue-GT: We can do a lot of help we need for each other and we have our army to be ready while we must take the challenge for our strategy to slowed down sintana's plan and we have for us and the U.D.R.S. *Meanwhile at the Diamond Platinum Briefing Room where Director Telligent, Chris, and dar'kalite commander, sha'derak are waiting for covert ops to come in.* Chris McLean: Ok, is any U.D.R.S Cover Ops team plus Two Diamond Platinum Girls is in? Good, for this Main challenge. you guys are gonna stop Sintana and her new formed Army, from Planning to destroy Your Team and The Diamond Platinum From Destruction and we need to act Fast. Director Telligent: This is the New Directive Mission, Stop Sintana's Army from each areas on the Map that we need to destroyed their Outposts. they were stationed outside from far cities. sha'derak: And that's where a Defector comes in. Chris McLean: Wait? you're a Defector? what are you explain to yourself in front of the team. sha'derak: First up, I was Sintana Asset to have my work before the Facility was self-destruct i escaped. this Renegade Queen is going to unleashed violence with Drama with rage, she got armored vehicles, helicopters, and equipment she need. and we are in a tragic conflict that she wants the diamond platinum to be destroyed, the two jay sisters are the only remaining left so we need a Light Platinum Crystal to be on the Northern Nevada. Chris McLean: Looks like Supervisor is here, Have you sent a message to your Legendary Leader?! Sandra Galloway: He Did, and he's gonna get all of the U.D.R.S Troops for battle until the Dark Rituals and he gave me a some next mission for covert ops, we have a Dark Ritual Labor Camp Outpost that 8 U.D.R.S Soldiers were captured and our UAV Was spotted them we need to get our men out of the enemy prison outpost and we need to assigned by split into two groups since two jay sisters came here to help us. Jayvee: We can Fight, Like kicking Dark Rituals Butt. Lardenson: So i have to be on Jayvee's team so i can help the Captured U.D.R.S Troops to escape from Dark Rituals. Director Telligent: And also sha'derak give us the cordinates to find the Light Diamond Crystal where Dark Rituals station Outpost was located and they got heavy defenses so you can find way to get pass them. Chris McLean: Sintana is Playing us by her Own Rules by tampering the plans for my upcoming season for my show. we would need you guys a Strange Hovertank and a mobile assault vehicle with a cannon that could blast through the main doors. Sandra Galloway: I Know we can use, Diamondbacks for the mission And luckily some Cyclones are very useful to make long range missiles to make the heavy defenses weaken so this will do for this mission, Jayvee's Team for Rescue Capture U.D.R.S Troops from Dark Ritual prison camp are, Hyperion-Blue-GT, Lardenson, Gerry, Lexia, Breezy, Tasha, and Carden. Jaytee's Team for Light Diamond Crystal. Horizun, Angela, Hardenick, Daken, Stacey, Genna and Vince. Even Balance team seperate for this mission. sha'derak: Now we must be ready for the Fight, to Covert Ops team of the U.D.R.S, Good luck and secure the light platinum crystal to get her jay sister restore. Drama Becomes a major Problem you should have your strength to be defended. Chris McLean: Let's move Non-cast, Director Telligent will contact you on the mission and Expect the worst, She's onto us. Lardenson (Confessional): a Ballance Teams of 2 for this mission, i'm on Jayvee's rescue team to get captured U.D.R.S Troops out of labor camp occupied by the Dark Rituals, and a Dark Ritual Outpost on the northern Nevada on the valleys that they used mobile vehicles. they'll be using Diamondbacks and Cyclones because terran Vehicles are also have fire on the move. Jayvee (Confessional With Jaytee): OMG Jaytee, like we're helping U.D.R.S By taking two teams. Jaytee: I Know Right Sis. Jayvee: That's Right i'll be helping them to bust our allied Friends out of the enemy prison camp. Jaytee: You Mean... (Smiley) Jayvee: Let's Crash the Party for battle. Jayvee and Jaytee: (Screaming and Cheering) *Confessional Ends* *At the Dark Ritual Labor Camp nearly finished.* Jayvee: We have a Green light for a mission, the Dark Ritual Labor Camp has some reinforced Defensive walls. if We have to break in Like on the Inside to deal with the guards. Hyperion-Blue-GT: Look at the Security that sintana sent to built a prison outpost, They want us to destroy a enemy camp. Lexia: There they are. *Cut to the Dark Ritual Prison camp where Captured U.D.R.S Soldiers are standing where the Enemy Warden began to speak* Dark Ritual Warden: Welcome to your new home U.D.R.S Or you're in a terrible nightmare for you. here's the routine, you'll take some hard labor everyday for the rest of your lives and you'll never coming back, you have some pile of rocks and i want to be clear out!!. Captured U.D.R.S Soldier: There's no way i'm not crushing rocks with a pickaxe! *A dark ritual guard punched at the U.D.R.S. Soldier and gives a pickaxe.* Dark Ritual Guard: you have to do what the warden says, now GET TO WORK! *Meanwhile at the Vintage Point where Jayvee and Hyperion-Blue-GT And the rest of Jayvee's Team.* Lardenson: They almost finished their prison outpost like New Folsom. Carden: Then we must come up a plan to rescue our troops. Jayvee: Like there was, you see. the main entrance is just right here on that road that was guard was... Gerry: One of the LS Professionals gang was stationed for the Dark Rituals. Lexia: we have to go in to distract a guard, any ideas. *The others are trying to think of a plan but Jayvee got one.* Jayvee: Like Leave it to me, I got something to distract the enemy guard. Jayvee (Confessional): Ok now for this trick i might bring a ability to distract a target with obsession. *When the LS Professional is standing around at the gate. the team are hiding behind the rock when Jayvee is going to distract him.* Jayvee: Ok, he never saw us, it's time to use my ability to make a decoy. *Jayvee is using her ability to make a decoy clone of herself* Lardenson: No Matter you used that kind of power to make yourself a clone. Tasha: Girl, you are smart to have a skill to go in quietly. Jayvee Clone: I'll Distract the Guard and you and Jayvee like, make your way to save your troop from the dark rituals hard labor. Jayvee: I'll stick with them, Clone. *The Team is waiting while Jayvee's Clone will turn her style into a Pretty outfit.* Hyperion-Blue-GT: Hope this works to get in with your plan jayvee. *Meanwhile Jaytee's Team arrived at the Northern Nevada to set up the Diamondback and Cyclones.* Genna: The Dark Rituals have already got the Hands of the Light Platinum Crystal before we got here. Hardenick: Bummer, we almost had it, if we get the chance. Jaytee, i know you're a pretty cute girl think you can fight with your skills as a Diamond Platinum Princess. Jaytee: I Could fight like you guys because i'm always being a pretty cute girl to stand up to myself. Angela: well they got heavy defense weapons on active and they're targeting ground so we can get far off distance. Cheval, are the Diamondback and Cyclone are ready for use. Cheval (Comspeaker): They're on their way to your nearby location. now for Terran Diamondback and Cyclones has set up with specialized abilities have been worked on latest tech could work on U.D.R.S Equipment parts. it will take some time to set up, so you must prepare for a approach strategy to get ready. Ground Vehicles only on the outside, inside will do on foot to retrieve the Light Platinum Crystal for Jaycee to bring her back. Vince: We'll ready Sir, the Cyclones will be setting up until U.D.R.S Forces will arrive shortly. Horizun: we'll have to sit back and wait before our operation is ready to go. Jaytee: So maybe i could have time while i'm brushing my hair. *Cut to Jaytee in a Confessional entry cam* Jaytee (Confessional): on this is gonna be excited to see them in action. *As Hardenick is in the Cyclone is setting up targets for defense turrets, preparing to set up the Mag-field accelerator. as Several U.D.R.S Troops are taking cover behind the rock with Daken.* Daken: As Class Sargent Hardenick is giving us the call, be Ready. U.D.R.S Operative: Your Cover Op Friends are giving us the signal, if the main gate destroyed along with it's defense, we move in to engage. *As he finished mark all targets on turrets.* Hardenick: Waiting for your go Daken. Daken: Stand by... *As Daken makes the Signal, the Diamondback team is waiting. genna is setting up her glave shield, Horizun is ready to fight her combat spectrum, and jaytee is brushing her hair before she's ready and angela is noticed while she's in her battle mech.* Genna: you always have a hairbrush for the fight? Jaytee: It's my special Item for me. Angela: You look good on you Jaytee. *Daken is ready to make the call hardenick is ready to fire at the Main gate* Daken: Do It. Hardenick: Ka-Boom Baby! *The cyclone fires the the Mag-Field accelerator at the main gate with turrets. the rest of the dark ritual troops heard explosions.* Dark Ritual Trooper: What was that Noise? Dark Ritual Enforcer: The Main Gate has Breached! *the firing attack coming in, the rest of the U.D.R.S Troops including daken are engaging.* Daken: Open Fire!!! Angela: Let's go.we have to retrieve the Light Platinum Crystal to restore your sister back jaytee. Diamondbacks, let's move. U.D.R.S Diamondback Pilot: Roger, On the move. *Meanwhile when the LS Professional was standing there until a female came by.* Jayvee Clone: Hey handsome, you look feeling lonely. LS Professional: This is a Restricted area, leave immediately. Jayvee clone: oh please, not to a pretty woman. *As Jayvee's Team are about to sneak in.* Lexia: you sure your clone will distracted that guard easily. Jayvee: it'll take 6 minutes until the ability worn off like, attracted. Hyperion-Blue-GT: you are good jayvee, so let's in before things could get compromised. *They inside of the Dark Ritual Labor camp under construction. The team sneaks in and checking for hostlies on patrol.* Gerry: Look at the all guards. Lardenson: if we have to go loud that we have all the equipment, maybe Tasha could go on lookout. Tasha: I'm already on it. Hyperion-Blue-GT: Let four of the guards split up until two seperate, when we move in without being spotted. Lexia: Few of our troops went working while the dark ritual warden stands outside. Jayvee: ok, we got time Friends like, the objective is getting near to set up the charges on the generator. Breezy: I'll have to find some dark spots to make a ambush. *Cut to the Control Room where gerry comes in and hit the dark ritual guard was almost setting up and knocked out unconscious.* Gerry: Guys, i'm at the control room. i found one dark ritual was a technician i'm operate the controls of this prison camp under construction. *Gerry is typing in the architecture of the Dark Ritual Prison Camp. Located the Generator on B1 Structure.* Gerry: The Generator is nearby on your position, get to the Center B1 and watch out for some troops. have a alternate way to the nearby stairs. Hyperion-Blue-GT: I Read you gerry, they got less guards for only a few. Tasha has everything checked on the outside. Tasha: We got plenty, not that large. It seems we have some more of them on that dropship. Hyperion-Blue-GT: Keep an eye out and stay low for a lookout. *When Hyperion-Blue-GT, Carden, Lexia, Lardenson, and Jayvee arrived at the Generator.* Lardenson: We're in, let's set up some charges so we can blow this joint and leave fast as we can. Hyperion-Blue-GT: Timer sets for 2 Minutes and lets run quietly. *Lexia saw two dark ritual guards come by.* Lexia: guards incoming, hide. Jayvee: Hold it, i got your covered. *Jayvee claps her hands to make her ability to cloak themselves and the C4 Planted where the Dark Rituals guards come by.* Dark Ritual Guard: Nothing's here? Dark Ritual Guard 2: I Heard Voices, what's going on. Dark Ritual Guard: Strange, The Generator's look normal. Nothing else something placed. Dark Ritual Guard 2: Let's Continue the patrol, let's forget about this happening. *Two Dark Ritual guards are walking back up to the main floor. Jayvee uncloaks with her fingers snap with her team.* Carden: That was so close. Lardenson: Hold on, i'm want to see what are they up to. *As Lardenson is going back up the ground floor by listening to the guard calling on someone.* Dark Ritual Guard: Yes nagona, the prison camp is under built. Lardenson: Nagona? Jayvee: Come on Lardenson, let's go. Lardenson: Right, but one moment. *Lardenson is placed a spider drone and move in without being detected.* Lexia: Our Guys are getting close, we have to rescue them before it detonates. we attack. Gerry: Guys i see you on the recreational grounds on the Concrete walls unplaced. is the charges set? *Someone open the door was a Dark Ritual enforcer checking in the control room before he saw gerry.* Dark Ritual Enforcer: Huh? On Crud! *Gerry Hits Dark Ritual Enforcer before running off, an I.M.S Was activated and target at the Dark Ritual Enforcer, Cause an explosion were Few Dark Rituals saw the blast from the Control Tower. The Dropship fly off and Nagona Appears by seeing the Control Tower collapsed, she sense something in her mind.* Dark Ritual Juggernaut: is something you discovered? Can i investigate. Nagona: It Appears a Dominion is here. and so does the U.D.R.S. *Meanwhile at the the main entrance when the LS Professional interrupts talking to Jayvee Clone.* Jayvee clone: Here a special if you want to make attracted if you like. LS Professional: Alright just for a awhile. *as Jayvee Clone Disappears, the LS Professional was started to feel strange.* LS Professional: What the... it was trick! *At the Generator Room the C4 Was timing before 3 seconds and then the Generator destroyed and the rest of the Dark Ritual Labor camp guards is on full alert. Captured U.D.R.S Troops has saw the damage.* Dark Ritual Warden: What is happening!? Dark Ritual Guard: Someone has Destroyed the Power Generator. the prison is under attack! Dark Ritual Warden: Find who's responsible for the damage to my outpost and ill informed the Renegade Queen about the cause of this mess! (To Dark Ritual Troopers) Keep our Prisoners busy i want them to keep working hard! *As the warden is running back inside the indoor quarters. Jayvee's Team are Open Fire at the warden's elite guard.* Dark Ritual Warden: What The- U.D.R.S! Stop them *As the Warden Ordered the Dark Ritual Troops to attack U.D.R.S. Jayvee's Team fire back at them.* Hyperion-Blue-GT: Tasha, We're going loud! Provide overwatch for assist! Tasha: I'm on it, but bad news. the Emo girl with a Heavy juggernaut is coming for you. Lardenson: Emo Girl? Nagona! we have to save your guys Hyperion-Blue! Hyperion-Blue-GT: I'm right behind you. *Hyperion-Blue-GT And Lardenson rushes in attacking at the Dark Ritual Troops. Carden Flies in to assist them and uses her magic against them.* Carden: Heart Strike! Lardenson: That was close! Hyperion-Blue-GT: Thanks carden. Jayvee, Girls take care of the few remaining troops. the Warden is going to make contact with Sintana, Stop him. Jayvee: I got the Warden, going in. *As Hyperion-Blue-GT And Lardenson approaches the captured U.D.R.S Troops to rescue them unchained by iron cutters.* Captured U.D.R.S Trooper: Glad you have come to save us Captain, Do have a Ride outta here? Hyperion-Blue-GT: We have Dropship for transport, have your loadouts? Captured U.D.R.S Trooper: our weapons is at their armory when we been caught from 4 days ago. Breezy: I Found it before you needed for the fight. Lexia: You found their Equipment, Breezy? Breezy: they need it without them. Captured U.D.R.S Troops: Ok gents, let's get you gear up. U.D.R.S Nagitator: Incoming Transmission. Chris McLean: Have you found your guys yet? But you have a encounter coming in. you believe it's nagona, the Dark Ritual Witch and she brought some three contacts coming in. take cover quick! *Nagona comes in, by searching for U.D.R.S Operatives by her magic.* Crusher: Are those Another U.D.R.S Troops who attacked the Prison Camp? Nagona: They do cause a lot a damage, let's see how you and your juggernaut pals can deal with them. Crusher: With Pleasure. for the Renegade Queen! *Tasha saw some three juggernauts came by, she warns the team.* Tasha: You all might be ready. She brought some Heavy armor to take you out. Lexia: What?! Heavy Armor? *As Carden Sees some three Dark Ritual Juggernauts walks by with Fully armed LMG And Crusher leads the two and he's being out the Heavy Sledgehammer. Crusher: I'm Going to CRUSH You! U.D.R.S! Carden: Yipes! the Big guy is here! *On the confessional Entry cam.* Carden (Confessional): Dark Rituals Have their own Juggernauts! what?? is Sintana is putting us on a tough battle? Hyperion-Blue-GT (Confessional): Juggernauts are heavily armed type of ground troops, it takes extensive damage. but only 3 or 4 blasts will take some chances if we must stay alive. Breezy (Confessional): No No No no NO! when does Nagona has to let these Juggernauts came for some serious encounter. can we just use powers while our friends tried to survive this challenge?! *Meanwhile, When Jaytee's Team marches in the Dark Ritual Outpost by engaging. The Diamondbacks are Firing on the move at the Dark Ritual troops. Genna, Horizun, and Jaytee are getting off to move in.* Genna: We're in, Hardenick. Hardenick: great work babe. the cyclones are moving in to provide cover fire. Vince: Class Sargent, what about jaytee. she can be the team leader. Stacey: I'll go help with the Troops, the need Medical attention. Hardenick: yeah, i forgot. Genna: you should go help daken and our men to attack at the dark ritual troops, while me, horizun, and jaytee are gonna get the light diamond platinum crystal and get outta here. Horizun: Uh, i think we got a little problem. *A Dark Ritual Heavy unit walks in making heavy footsteps. he stopped and looked at Genna, Horizun and Jaytee before Hardenick and angela rushes in to help them.* Angela: What is that? Hardenick: Sorry i'm late girls, vince was- what? *As he setting up his Electric Fist changing up at full power before firing and then Hardenick is going to do a Reference part.* Hardenick: What the Heck is with this Guy? *As genna looks at hardenick.* Genna: Really? *And he rushed in by unleashed a Electric spark Punch at few of Jaytee's Team, starting with Hardenick as he Dodged the attacked.* Hardenick: Whoa that's a Shock! *Genna Defend with her glave shield while Fighting a Dark Ritual Heavy Unit. jaytee tries to find a way to perform her ability.* Jaytee: What do i do, i have to fight this big bully. Horizun: use your diamond platinum powers, hury! that big guy is taking some serious punishment for us. *Vince was finally reached the barracks where a Light Diamond Platinum Crystal was stored.* Vince: Light Platinum Crystal Found, retrieve it now. *As vince is recovered the Light Diamond Platinum Crystal from the Dark Rituals Hands.* Vince: Team, The Platinum Crystal is ours we're falling back now. Hardenick: Good work Vince, but we got a big problem. Vince: What's the sitrep. Hardenick: A heavy armor with a Electric Fist is here. have all troops to be exercise caution. *As the Heavy armed Dark Ritual continues, He Damaged Angela's Battle armor mech by resisting with fist.* Angela: You have to do better than that! *Jaytee fires at him trying to save angela.* Jaytee: Hey Big Meanie. Why won't you Picked on someone else size. Hardenick: What are you doing?! Jaytee: Saving you Friends, i won't let that bully to stand. i have the courage as the Diamond Platinum Princess, i will be the fighter for my sisters and the Diamond Platinum. *When the Dark Ritual Heavy unit charge rush at jaytee. Hardenick grabs her by dodging from the Heavy unit's attack, and being stuck on a generator.* Hardenick: Stay put Jaytee. He's too strong let us handle this. *Hardenick Rushes in to set up his Tec-Gun by his hand. he attack the Dark Ritual Heavy armor by penetrate through on his back. he dodge from his fist, genna, angela and Horizun see's Hardenick Battle with dark Ritual Heavy. he attempt to find his weak spot and he saw another power generator used by the dark rituals. he rushed to the power generator before he dodge by making his charge fist. as the dark Ritual Heavy punches the power generator, he caused a electric shock by being stun. Genna is ready to use Solar Blast at the Dark Ritual Heavy as he see her and Hardenick.* Genna: Here's something will give you, Solar Blast! *As he sees the energy blast the Power Generator Explodes and the Rest of the U.D.R.S and Dark Rituals troops saw the explosion where the inside of the outpost.* Hardenick: That guy was a Maniac. Vince: I picked up some Readings they're retreating. Hardenick: They Did, they just run like chickens. Horizun: Let's go. Jaytee, we're clear for now. we got the crystal. Jaytee: you did, yay! My Sister Jaycee is going to be alright. Genna: You did well saving jaytee and face that big guy yet? Hardenick: No matter where he comes from i thought it was darkas but not him. *At the front of the main gate where it started. the rest of the U.D.R.S And Jaytee's Team leaves and let the Air strike come at any moment.* Daken: Let's go. our air strike is gonna sweep clean the few dark ritual outpost. *U.D.R.S. Banshee squadron flies in the sky waiting for the team to clear the area.* U.D.R.S Banshee Pilot: They just clear the Area, let's clean it up. * U.D.R.S. Banshee squadron fires missiles in a strafe run to demolished the Dark Ritual Outpost. The rest of the U.D.R.S Troops cheers by seeing them burn to ashes* Jaytee: Great work guys. Stacey: We got the Light Diamond Platinum Crystal, we're gonna get jaycee back to recovery. Genna: Hope your Sister is Doing well on her mission. Jaytee: She can deal with some bad guys with your friends, My sister has the skill. *Meanwhile, in the Dark Ritual Prison Camp, Jayvee is rushing to the Dark Ritual Warden's Office. she kick the door by a breach.* Jayvee: Don't do anything calling sintana, Barce. Barce: Jayvee Diamond of the Diamond Platinum. such great arrival. Jayvee: I been seen how you work as a Warden for the Dark Rituals, so what was your plan this time! Barce: it seems my acquaintance, Nagona has brought some heavy juggernauts to take care of them. Jayvee: Like, What? Hyperion-Blue-GT: Jayvee, we need your help. we got a problem, do you found the dark ritual warden? Jayvee: yeah, his name is barce, he's my archenemy who worked for the dark rituals. Gerry: I Bet he's a one of the LS Professional, we got our guys. let's get outta here! *Jayvee uses her platinum magic to trap him* Jayvee: I have to go like, another time. Barce: you haven't seen the last of me! but i will deal with the U.D.R.S Some other time. and i really quit for this job, i'm out. *Hyperion-Blue-GT And the few U.D.R.S Troops went pinned down Lardenson: Look out! *He dodged Crusher's attack.* Carden: I'm here. (Using magic at the juggernauts) Fragment Hearts! *The effects of the Dark Ritual Juggernauts was not struck, but being resisted and continue firing at carden by dodging. Carden: Impossible. my magic can't use on heavy units. Chris McLean: See the readings on the aerial footages, those are the Juggernauts. you have to use explosives or traps to slow them down, and even your magic won't affect on heavy infantry miss cute fairy. Carden: They want fight, we can deal with them (Casting her LMG To lock and load, Flies low to join with the few U.D.R.S Troops). Let's hit them while we can and run! *As the Rest of the Jayvee's team makes their escape Sandra Galloway warns the team that the extraction point is being held outside the Dark Ritual Prison camp.* Lexia: Come on! we still got a way to get outta here! Gerry: More incoming! Sandra Galloway: Sintana has throw everything at us. Chris McLean: We Respect this mission. Sintana is playing by her own rules with your team with some armed troops coming around by some battlefield tactics ways. but she's got a lot to throw. Tasha: then we have to keep it together. *Lexia Kinetic punch the Dark Ritual guard by the Entrance. as the team and jayvee leaves the broken torn prison, Crusher crashes in.* Crusher: I'm gonna smash you up! U.D.R.S! Chris McLean: a Dark Ritual Juggernaut is coming right behind you non-cast, Look Out! *Crusher Yells by using the mega sledgehammer at Lardenson, Jayvee cast a Platinum shield to fight back.* Jayvee: Like, you need to stop playing with that hammer of yours. *Nagona Appears* Nagona: Going Somewhere, U.D.R.S. Lardenson: Nagona! *the Rest of the Team are ready to engage.* Nagona: Such escape from my big friend Crusher, he hates to see you gets crushed when you destroyed the labor camp for my queen. as also she planned to make something to unleashed a small mass war was already started on the outside places to get you to have more drama. Hyperion-Blue-GT: Enough Dark Ritual Witch! what's her plan this time since the last time! Nagona: you will prepare another time. but my creatures i put a spell to take care you if you must fight with my beast. (Evil laughs) Crusher, we must pull back to sintana and Fairy, i'll face you next time. *Nagona makes her escape along with crusher.* Carden: Oh No, this is not happening. Carden (Confessional): Now Nagona is gonna be my worst enemy. what would i do?! Lardenson (Confessional): This is the second time when she escapes, but a big guy is with her?! *When Jayvee's Team is standing before some dark Creatures formed into a bile sentry* Lardenson: What is that Thing! Hyperion-Blue-GT: Whenever that is, then open fire! *Hyperion-Blue-GT And the others are opening fire at the Bile Sentry the attacks are taking resistant.* Captured U.D.R.S Soldier: This thing won't die! *And then a single fire at the bile sentry cause a single damage, when the team saw jayvee calling out her Diamond Sentry Drones before the pop dance is ready.* Jayvee: i just getting warmed up to start with my sentry drone like bring the party. Lexia: Wow, you really are amazing you come up jayvee. Jayvee: I Always want to dance at Nightclubs because i performed my dancing technique for taking my skills like, having a pretty ways to go. Let's party! *Jayvee ordered the Sentry drones while dancing to attack at the Bile sentry give everything she got to save Few U.D.R.S Operatives while watching the creature taking damage. Jayvee steps in to use her Shock Rifle while dancing and shooting at the bile sentry.* Breezy: No matter Jayvee got some pop dancing moves. Jayvee: (Snaps) Now for the Final Finish, Let's Sparks the Light. *And she Finished with Firework Sparkle flash to make the bile sentry destroyed.* Jayvee: So, what do you think of my talent? Pretty neat to save you from a dark creature. *And then the other U.D.R.S Members are started to wait until they cheer for Jayvee's dancing skills by support* Lexia: You are amazing! Carden: you have some nice moves while you fight. Tasha: You go Girl, woo! *The U.D.R.S Girls are cheering for Jayvee while the guys are enjoying jayvee's victory.* Gerry: She did good. Hyperion-Blue-GT: Guess it's a mission Complete. *Later back to the Diamond Platinum Palace.* Jayvee: Like totally, we did our great mission Everybody! Jaytee: Yay! a Brilliant Mission Success. Horizun: I Kinda say, all of us did a pretty hard work by dealing with some heavy armed dark ritual troop. Stacey: I Checked on the Stats on that Dark Ritual Unit type that you just fought. It's a Heavy Assault troop, one tough tank. takes more damage with heavy power to take him down. Hyperion-Blue-GT: So Sintana is building her army with troops, commandos, and now Heavy Units. it's a full Company group. Jayvee: but there's only one forgot that mean nagona has something. *Jayvee type on her smartphone typing and sent to Stacey for a Image.* Stacey: What's This, i have never seen this before? Hardenick: What's the catch Stace- What the? *Hardenick discovers a Bile sentry was identified on the image* Hardenick: Now she has that kind of thing for her army?! Stacey: It is, But i'll have to make a report to U.D.R.S Command Immediately. the creature that Jayvee and her team has saw, was dark creature. *The few of the U.D.R.S Covert Ops team are feeling concerned except stacey going to make the letter to U.D.R.S Command by mail and send.* *At the Briefing Room, Director Telligent makes the results for Hyperion-Blue-GT's Team* Director Telligent: Nice work Team. You got our men rescued and the Light Diamond Platinum Crystal is brought for a special recovery for Jaycee. and it will take some time for requirements but there some Dark Ritual Troops are being stationed on any sector by only 7 in U.S And Canada. It's a Tough way to remove them out if we have the full branch teams by working together. Hardenick: By the way, those heavy Juggernauts. Sintana Brought them to give us some serious punishment at us. Lexia: And nagona was here and she's escape, again. Carden: Now Sintana has formed her Specialized Dark Ritual Overatives to turn against us. Director Telligent: We will have a lot of time to gather some branch teams from our Group. Mr. McLean, Explain about the Invincibility Earned. Chris McLean: So you guys did very great to survive this tough challenge. by receiving the Diamond Light platinum Crystal, one of Jaytee's Team goes to... Hardenick. Hardenick: What? Hold up, did i just doing great? Director Telligent: Class Sargent, For your Actions for Protecting Diamond Platinum Princess Jaytee, you get Over assault as a Ultimate Ability. Cheval: Now, Your skills will provide extra attack while walking with a force field included to deal with some enemies. Hardenick: Sweet! Now i'm going to do some more damage if i can be ready while on the mission. Lardenson (Confessional): Hardenick Did a good job for protecting Jaytee. He got his Invincibility to have more damage if he goes enraged, Better have some Stimpacks Man. but you gonna need it. Jayvee (Confessional with Jaytee): So Jaytee and i are going with our U.D.R.S Friends for the Journey to stop the Dark Rituals Fans, support us we can! Jaytee: And we can have all the help we can Get *As Jayvee and Jaytee Cheers by Joining With U.D.R.S For the Joint Operation.* Director Telligent: The Jay Sisters wishes to Join us for helping us to stop the dark rituals for avenge for sister Jaycee, while the Recovery Team Takes a Few Days for restore her. for all Covert Ops of U.D.R.S. Dismissed and going for a next mission. *Back at the Mobile Operation Center was ready to go on the road.* Lexia: Glad you come to join us Jayvee. Jayvee: Thank you lexia. Like, a good Friend as always. Carden: i hope you can come spend time with us as Girls. Jayvee: me as a Popular Girl with my sisters are always wanted to have good friends to rely on. Lexia: The Girls are getting ready for the next mission with the guys could get everything started, so guess do have a lot of time for fun if we get started. Jayvee: How about a Selfie group pic shall we. Carden: Oh i love a group selfie picture. *The girls and the Jay sisters are getting ready for a girl group selfie picture.* Lexia: is everyone ready? Tasha: Yeah! let's do it! Genna: Oh,this is so excited. Jayvee: Ok one. Two. Three. Girls: U.D.R.S Jay Sister Friendship! *The Photo taken with a great simile at the end* End of Episode